


L'Amoureux

by orphan_account



Series: The Cards of Marseilles [1]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've read the cards at the request of others, and not many of them liked the messages I gave them," Childermass smiled his sideways smile. "Mr Segundus, would you like me to tell your fortune?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Amoureux

“What do you read in your cards?”

Childermass looked up, fingers still idly shuffling the cards of Mareseilles. “I beg your pardon?”  
  
Mr Segundus, gestured with his fork at the battered deck in Childermass’ hands. “When you read them–I’ve seen you lay them out a few times recently,” His face had the slightest hint of a blush. “I don’t mean to pry, but I wondered what it is you read for, what questions you ask.”  
  
“Whatever I fancy at the time,” Childermass drawled, leaning the chair back on two legs. He moved to put his feet up, but then thought better of it. “Sometimes I have a question, sometimes I want to see what they might tell me.”  
  
Mr Segundus’ lunch lay forgotten now in front of him, he leaned towards Childermass, who was sat across from him. “Do you read for other people?” He asked, and there was certainly a red tinge to his cheeks now, that made Childermass smirk to see. “I mean, if someone asked you to, or paid you to?”  
  
“I’ve read the cards at the request of others before, and not many of them liked the messages I gave them,” Childermass smiled his sideways smile. “Mr Segundus, would you like me to tell your fortune?”

“Oh yes, please.” Mr Segundus said with a nod. “I would very much like to see how it is done, and what they might say. I’ve never seen a real tarot reading and I am most fascinated by your methods.” He realized he was nearly babbling at this point, and closed his mouth with an audible click. Childermass said nothing as he gave his cards a final shuffle, cut the deck, and laid out nine cards.

_L'Hermite, reversed_

Childermass tapped the card, “You’ve spent most of your life feeling as if you’ve been in a sort of isolation from others,” His eyes glanced up, meeting Mr Segundus’ for a brief moment. “And now you are surrounded by friends, but you are still feeling that same loneliness, you are looking for something.”

_L'Amoureux_

Childermass let out a small huffed sound of amusement, at the same time that Mr Segundus laughed, high and nervous.

“Love, Mr Childermass? I am looking for love, that is what they say.”

“Not necessarily, L'Amoureux says not to take things at face value, sir.” Childermass said, reaching for the next card, but not turning it yet. “Love is one thing, Mr Segundus, but you’re after something better than that. Another half–”

“Like a soul mate?”

Childermass nodded, “Aye, if that’s the word you want to use. There will be obstacles–”

“What kind of obstacles?”

“Well, if you would let me continue reading.” Childermass rolled his eyes, turning the next card.

_The Two of Cups, reversed_

“There’s a power imbalance in your relationship with this person.” Childermass frowned, and reached for the next card, turning it quickly.

“Power imbalance?”

“You’re looking for a partnership, someone like-minded but also someone that you know can meet you point for point in any debate.” Childermass ignored Mr Segundus question as he read the  _Five of Batons_. “You have similar ideas, but different methods to approaching them, and the energy you get from this person inspires you to be a better man than what you are. In fact, you’re looking for,” Childermass turned the fifth card and smirked. “A magician.”

_Le Bataleur_  lay on the table between them.

“Oh.” Mr Segundus said, sounding neither surprised nor displeased, but rather as if Childermass had stated what was obvious to them both. Mr Segundus turned his head slightly.  "And do I know this person already?“

Childermass looked at him curiously, and turned the next card. “That you do, and further, you know who it is I am talking about.” He held up the  _Ace of Swords_  then set it back down with the others.   
  
Mr Segunus looked at him then, wide-eyed and anxious. “They can’t, that is to say, they wouldn’t be able to tell  _who_  it is, would they?”

“Mr Segundus, if you already know–”

“I, well, I mean yes I know, but would _you_ learn it from the cards?” Mr Segundus seemed ready to bolt from the table at any moment. Childermass laughed quietly, placing his hands palm down on the table.

“The cards know who it is sir, but if it distresses you, I shall not continue the reading.” Childermass said, grinning. Mr Segundus frowned pensively at him.   
“You would simply read it when you are alone.”  
  
“On my honor, I would not.”

Mr Segundus was quiet for several moments, and then softly spoke. “I wish to see how it ends.”

Childermass turned over the seventh card, the  _Ace of Cups_ , reversed. “This person is, or will soon become aware of your feelings.” His voice faltered, and he sounded unsure of himself. He tapped the card lightly, regarding it. “They do not know if they should return them, but–” He flipped the next card, laying it on the table harder than he intended to.  _Justice_  looked up at him, and then the next card, the  _Four of Batons_. Childermass looked down at the complete spread, reading each card again and then all nine at once.

“What does it say, Childermass?” Mr Segundus asked, looking down at the cards but only coming up with nonsense. “Why couldn’t he– _they_ – return the feelings?”

Childermass sighed. The cards were never wrong. “They have a choice to make, regarding your affections.” He looked Mr Segundus in the eye now, holding his gaze. “In the end it works out for the best.”

Mr Segundus pursed his lips. “Well, that could mean any number of conclusions, Mr Childermass! What if they–” His words were cut short though, as Childermass leaned across the table, grabbing a fistful of Mr Segundus’ shirt and waistcoat to pull him close and catch the other man’s mouth in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous misuse of Le Bataleur entirely intentional


End file.
